


B00TYQU33n and xXSnow_WhiteXx

by TheCallousOne (CalJordan)



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Manipulative Friends, Modern Retelling, Social Media, Twitch - Freeform, abusive frienship, myspace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/TheCallousOne
Summary: A really modern retelling of Snow White. Like very modern





	B00TYQU33n and xXSnow_WhiteXx

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a class a while ago and I liked it well enough to share it
> 
> a modern retelling of Snow White

Once upon a time,there was a website called MySpace. The social media website’s most popular user was B00TYQU33N. She made many friends online and always received positive feedback on her pictures and videos of her dancing in front of mirrors. But one day, Facebook became popular and people left MySpace. Then came other social media websites. Booty Queen tried to succeed on the different platforms but she never got the fame she had when she was on MySpace. After more than ten years of making different accounts on all existing social media, She had no choice but to be satisfied with her small following on youtube, where made makeup tutorials and challenge videos. She always made her videos, next to a mirror with a pink border and shining lights. At the end of one of her videos, she asked her subscribers to “Subscribe, leave a like and comment down below who you think is the hottest girl on social media”. She was expecting for everyone to comment saying that she was the hottest one, of course. To her dismay, she found a comment that said: “I think that xXSnow_WhiteXx from twitch is so hot hashtag perfection”. Booty Queen was furious, how dare him?

A quick google search revealed that Snow White was an up and coming lets player who streamed on Twitch. She was rising to fame as she was naturally beautiful, funny, charming, had a talent for playing video games and didn’t need to strip to get the views. Booty Queen hated her with all her heart. She created an anonymous account and left hate comments on her streams. It wasn’t very effective. Snow White mostly ignored the comments as she didn’t want to feed the trolls. Booty Queen felt her anger intensify. She needed to get rid of Snow White if she wanted to regain her throne as the hottest girl on social media. She concocted a plan. During one of Snow White’s streams, Booty Queen called the police and told them that Snow White on Twitch had just pledged allegiance to ISIS and that tomorrow, the infidel would pay. Ten minutes later, the swat team arrived at Snow White’s apartment, broke down the door, pinned her to the floor and searched her apartment. They arrested her and brought her to the police station where they interrogated her. After a while, it was obvious that Snow White was innocent and only the victim of a terrible prank, thus they let her go. But Snow White was still pretty shaken up and traumatized. She decided to close her twitch account. Instead, to gain some money, she started babysitting seven kids that were siblings. She often babysat them at her own house as the kids liked to play with her video games.

Although Snow White deleted her Twitch account, Booty Queen still wasn’t satisfied. Snow White still had a following on Twitter and Facebook and her fans were missing her and asking her to come back to Twitch. Booty Queen decided that she had to kill Snow White herself. She logged onto Twitter and saw that Snow White was going to the E3 convention. Booty Queen decided that she was going to meet Snow White there. At the E3 convention, Booty Queen looked for Snow White. She found her easily as Snow White had posted a picture of her cosplay on Instagram that morning. Booty Queen approached Snow White, complimented Snow White’s costume and started a conversation with her. They hit it off and they spent the whole day together. At the end of the day, Snow White gave Booty Queen her phone number. The next day, Booty Queen invited Snow White to her house. The two of them quickly became friends. Snow White was happy to have an older friend who had more life experience and that could give her advice. They hung out together a lot a made silly videos on youtube.

One day, Booty Queen told Snow White that they were going to do the cinnamon challenge for a video. She gave Snow White a full tablespoon of cinnamon instead of the challenged teaspoon. Snow White put it in her mouth and started coughing, and coughing, and coughing. Booty Queen thought that that was it, that Snow White was going to die. But Snow White took a glass of water, drank it and stopped coughing. But Booty Queen wasn’t going to give up. For her next attempt, she told Snow White that they were going planking. They went around the city, planking in public. They started by planking on the floor and slowly made their way to more dangerous places. Then Booty Queen dared Snow White to plank on top of a McDonald sign. So Snow White climbed on the sign. Little did she now that Booty Queen had messed with the sign making it less stable and more wobbly. When Snow White got on top of the sign, she planked but then her cell phone rang. As she went to reach it, she lost balance and fell. Booty Queen tried to contain her joy. “This is it,” she thought. But Snow White didn’t die, she only broke an arm, a leg and got a concussion. It took three months for Snow White to heal. During that time, Booty Queen raked her for ideas on how to kill Snow White. It was when she logged in to twitter that she got the solution to her problem.

“We’re doing the tide pod challenge,” she told Snow White

“What is that” asked Snow White

“We’re going to eat tide pods”

“What? No! I don’t think it’s a good idea. It never goes well when we do challenges.” explained Snow White.

“Come on, don’t be such a coward. Everyone is doing it” Snow white took a tide pod and put it in her mouth. When she chewed the tide pod, her mouth filled with foam and she dropped on the floor. Booty Queen left, before exploding into an evil laughter.

That night, Snow White was supposed to babysit the seven kids. When they arrived, they saw her laying on the kitchen floor. They tried to wake her up but she was still unconscious. They called 911. The paramedics came, put her in the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital where a young doctor that had just finished his residency gave her an antidote and neutralized the poison, thus saving her. When Snow White woke up, the police was by her side. They asked her questions about Booty Queen. When they found out that Booty Queen knew that eating tide pods could kill you but still made Snow White eat one, they arrested her for attempted murder. Later, Snow White and the doctor became a couple. How the fell in love is a different story, a much more interesting story than Fifty Shades of Grey.


End file.
